iPod Challenge!
by Bugalouie
Summary: Kirk/OC Drabbles! Only 6 tho!


5 SONG iPod DRABBLE CHALLENGE!

RULES

Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your IPOD/MP3/Music Player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do 5 of these and then post them. (I did 6)

And it's not Beta-d so it's not perfect! =D

I own nothing...I just wanted a Kirk/OC pairing!

1.) Misery Buisness-Paramore

"Oh my God!" Allison ranted to the captian of the Enterprise, "How COULD she? Knowing how I feel about him? And this freakin letter!"

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would. Cause God it just feels so,  
it just feels so good._

_Gaila_

"Oh," Kirk said, "That is jacked up."

2.) Hero- Enrique Iglesias

She was depressed. Kirk could see that. She just didn't know how much she was needed, how much she was loved. So he started to hum his favorite terran oldies song.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm trying to be romantic." He said, as he got up from where he was sitting on the roof of Bones' Georgia paradise to sit by her. "Just shut up and enjoy it." He said, wrapping a blanket around her, it was cold for Georgia tonight.

After a few moments, he noticed she was crying, and said to her in a very serious voice, "Listen, I know that we've had mix-up in the past, but Allison, I've got to say something to you, sincerely. I will be there for you. I will kiss away your pain. I will stand by you forever, not cheat on you with some alien whore." At this she kissed him, and everything was perfect.

3.) How far we've come- Matchbox Twenty

"Look at us Kirk," she said to him, lying in bed after a long day of work, "Look how far we've come in our careers, our lives, ourselves. How much we've grown from adolescent delinquents and committing grand theft auto. We run a Starship with hundreds of people. We take care of worlds, and ourselves. We save lives, and we help others. All this started from a bet between two friends in a small Iowa bar."

He smiled, for he knew she was right. How far we've come indeed, he thought from himself, thinking of the small velvet box in his jacket pocket.

"

4.) L.O.V.E- Ashlee Simpson

"We don't need them," Uhura said, throwing back another shot, "Oh! This is my jam!" She said as an old terran song, L.O.V.E, pounded through the speakers. She grabbed Christine, who had gotten into an argument with Bones, and drug her to the dance floor. Allison sipped her beer and thought to herself, _you keep thinking that Uhura. You both have good guys…so do I._

5.) Making memories of us-Keith Urban

Allison turned away from Kirk, disgusted. How on Earth, Vulcan, Delta Vega, whatever freaking planet they were on, say that to her? She had been cursed with a rough childhood, like he had, and she didn't want to bring a child into this world without being first prepared. She walked out of the door, almost running to the track.

After a good run, she walked back into her room, and saw the floor scattered with pale pink rose petals, and a beautiful song playing on the radio. "I'm sorry." Her husband said, and she crashed into his arms, kissing him passionately.

When they broke away for air, she said, "Me too."

Later, after she had figured out the name of the song she laughed at how appropriate it was,_ Making memories of us._

6.) 100 in a 55-Pop Evil

Allison sat at her computer, going through all her songs, after a while she found one that brought back memories. The first time she had met her best friend, lover, husband, father of her unborn child, James T. Kirk. She smiled as she hit play.

_Flashback_

_"So how fast were you going?" A drunken James Kirk asked her through shots of tequila. _

_"100 in a 55." A very drunken Allison said, smiling, "I'm not sure how I'm still alive." She said, staring off into space. _

_"And he didn't give you a ticket?" Kirk asked with surprise._

_Allison laughed, "He thought I was pretty." _

_Kirk looked at her up and down, and then said, "He's not the only one."_

_Oh my god!_ She thought to herself, _what idiots_, all the while a huge smile plastered to her face.


End file.
